This invention relates to a bomb squad training device.
More particularly, the invention relates to a system and device for training primarily law enforcement personnel in the proper care of handling a suspected explosive device. More specifically, my invention uses a portable device having a simulating bomb and triggering means and an instructors console providing information and indications of signals simulating explosions.